Behind the Clothes of Teacher is a Mafia Boss
by JackFrost14
Summary: AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menghindari dari musuh ABADI yang bernama PAPERWORK. Dengan alasan ia rindu kepada ibunya tercinta, Tsuna kembali #baca: kabur# ke Jepang sebagai salah satu guru di SMP Namimori. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang tua dari murid-murid tersebut begitu mengetahui "Dame-Tsuna" mengajar? TYL.
1. I can't hold it anymore!

**Behind the Clothes of Teacher is a Mafia Boss**

* * *

**Summary:** AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menghindari dari musuh ABADI yang bernama PAPERWORK. Dengan alasan ia rindu kepada ibunya tercinta, Tsuna kembali (baca: kabur) ke Jepang sebagai salah satu guru di SMP Namimori. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang tua dari murid-murid tersebut begitu mengetahui "Dame-Tsuna" mengajar? TYL.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Multi-language.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s). No more, no less.

**Target 1:** I can't hold it anymore!

* * *

-page break—

* * *

_**Father's Room, Vongola HQ, Sicily, Italy**_ [1]

"**AKU UDAH GAK KUAT LAGI!**" teriak si Don Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, sambil menarik rambut jabriknya itu.

=Nama: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-Laki

Umur: 24 tahun

Status: Bertunangan dengan Sasagawa Kyoko

Pekerjaan: Vongola Decimo=

[Knock] [Knock]

"Juudaime? Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pemegang cincin Badai tersebut, Gokudera Hayato, sambil menengok kedalam.

=Nama: Gokudera Hayato

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-Laki

Umur: 24 tahun

Status: Bertunangan dengan Miura Haru

Pekerjaan: Vongola Decimo's Right Hand-man=

"Ah, Hayato! Kau sudah kembali dari misimu?" tanya Tsuna yang sudah sedikit tenang.

"Ah, hai.. Ini saya bawakan laporannya," kata Gokudera sambil melangkah masuk.

"Letakkan saja disana," Gokudera meletakkan laporan tersebut ketempat yang ditunjuk oleh boss-nya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Juudaime," pamit Gokudera sambil melangkah keluar.

Begitu Tsuna melihat Gokudera keluar dan menunggu beberapa menit, Tsuna mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

**KA-BOOM!**

"AHO-USHI!"

"BAKA-DERA!"

**KA-BOOM!**

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ahaha, sepertinya semuanya lagi pada asyik main, aku boleh ikut, Ryohei-nii?"

"TENTU SAJA TAKESHI-KUN! KAU BOLEH IKUT BERMAIN GAME DENGAN KITA TO THE EXTREME!"

"OI, KEPALA RUMPUT DAN BASSEBALL-FREAK! KITA INI SEDANG TIDAK BERMAIN TAHU!"

"APA KATAMU, KEPALA GURITA?"

**KA-BOOM!**

"Oya, oya. Sepertinya menyenangkan,"

"Mukuro-sama, kita harus menghentikan mereka semua sebelum Boss marah,"

"Kufufu, apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu, Nagi?"

"Kalian semua telah membuat keributan, KAMI KUROSU!"

"Kufufu, bring it on, _Skylark_,"

**KA-BOOM!**

Selama mendengarkan percakapan yang _cukup normal_ itu, muncul urat nadi yang besar dikepala Tsuna.

_Grr, mereka semua.._

_Eh?_

Tsuna melihat sesuatu diantara tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang bernama PAPERWORK itu dan mengambilnya. Setelah itu, entah bagaimana muncul lampu bohlam diatas kepalanya.

_Muahahaha, gaji mereka akan aku potong sebanyak 75 persen selama satu tahun untuk mengganti semua kerugian yang mereka perbuat. Aku yakin mereka masih bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan gaji 25 persen. Lalu.._

"Halo, Bu? Ini aku, Tsuna. Begini.."

* * *

-page break-

* * *

_**Kelas 1B, SMP Namimori, Namimori, Japan**_

"Baiklah anak-anak, ayo duduk!" kata seorang pria Jepang.

Begitu murid-murid kelas 1B itu pada duduk, orang itu segera melangkah masuk.

"Salam kenal semuanya. Saya guru baru kalian, Sawada Tsunayoshi," kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Dan saya mengajar.."

=Nama: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-Laki

Umur: 24 tahun

Status: Bertunangan dengan Sasagawa Kyoko

Pekerjaan: Vongola Decimo, Guru baru ?=

Disaat yang bersamaan,

_**Father's Room, Vongola HQ, Sicily, Italy**_

"JUUDAIME!"

"Ada apa, Hayato?" tanya si pemegang cincin Hujan tersebut, Yamamoto Takeshi, sambil mengintip kedalam ruang kerja boss-nya.

Ia melihat Gokudera duduk lemas dilantai sambil memegang secarik kertas ditangannya.

"Kau baca aja sendiri," kata Gokudera sambil menyerahkan kertas tersebut.

Isi dari kertas tersebut adalah:

_Minna-san ^^_

_Entah kenapa aku kangen sama ibuku_

_Jadi, aku ingin libur sebentar disana_

_**DAN** tolong jangan kemari_

_Atau aku akan men-**Zero Point Breakthrough** kalian semua, plus **X-Burner** dan **sodara-sodaranya**_

_Berulang-ulang kali sampai aku puas_

_Kau tahu? **BERULANG-ULANG** kali, **LOH**! ^^_

_Aku akan kembali setelah aku selesai liburan_

_Sampai jumpa, Minna-san ^o^_

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_**P.S**: Hampir lupa, gaji kalian aku **POTONG** sebanyak **75 PERSEN** selama **SATU TAHUN** penuh untuk membayar kerugian yang sudah kalian perbuat belakangan ini. Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalian protes? Kalian akan tahu sendiri akibatnya. _

_**P.P.S**: Kyoko-chan dan Reborn, tolong jaga Vongola sebentar, ya. Jika anak-anak membandel, kalian boleh menghukumnya. :D_

_**P.P.P.S**: Untuk para Guardian-ku, tolong kerjakan semua **PAPERWORK**-ku selama aku tidak ada ya! Kalian boleh mengirim yang **PENTING-PENTING** saja. _

_**Warning**: Begitu aku kembali HQ plus Mansion-nya dalam keadaan hancur, kalian akan aku **BUNUH**! ^^_

Begitu Yamamoto selesai membaca, ia mengatakan, "ah,"

* * *

-page break-

* * *

End of Target 1

* * *

-page break-

* * *

[1]: Father's Room. Julukan boss mafia diluar sana adalah 'father'. Karena itulah, ruang kerja para boss, saya beri nama Father's Room.. (namanya gak asyik banget -,-")

Ahahaha *ketawa garing*

Entah kenapa saya diserang oleh musuh Author sejati, yaitu PLOT BUNNIES ._.

Jujur, saya tidak tahu apakah saya harus melanjutkan fanfic ini atau tidak .w."

Dan kalau boleh jujur lagi, saya juga tidak tahu Tsuna harus mengajar apa .3." *melihat kearah lain*

Udah gitu judulnya ancur banget lagi.. *menjauh dari Readers*

Sampai jumpa di Target 2 (jika berlanjut)

JackFrost14

Oh, hampir lupa,

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANINYA ^^


	2. Double? Triple? Rumor? Problem?

**Behind the Clothes of Teacher is a Mafia Boss**

* * *

**Summary:** AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menghindari musuh ABADI yang bernama PAPERWORK. Dengan alasan ia rindu kepada ibunya tercinta, Tsuna kembali (baca: kabur) ke Jepang sebagai salah satu guru di SMP Namimori. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang tua dari murid-murid tersebut begitu mengetahui "Dame-Tsuna" mengajar? TYL.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Multi-language.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s). No more, no less.

**Target 2:** Double? Triple? Rumor? Problem?

* * *

-page break-

* * *

_**Kelas 1B, SMP Namimori, Namimori, Japan**_

"Dan saya mengajar.."

"..Biologi untuk kelas ini," kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Ada seorang murid yang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Saya Hanabe Rin. Apa maksud anda bahwa anda akan mengajar Biologi untuk kelas ini?"

=Nama: Hanabe Rin

Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan

Umur: 13 tahun

Status: Single

Pekerjaan: Siswi SMP Namimori=

Tsuna tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "kebetulan sekolah kita banyak guru yang pensiun tahun ini. Maka dari itu, untuk sementara waktu, guru yang belum pensiun harus mengajar murid lebih dari satu pelajaran."

Tsuna melihat wajah bingung murid-muridnya.

"Saya mengajar Biologi dikelas satu, dikelas dua saya mengajar Bahasa Inggris, dan dikelas tiga saya mengajar Seni Musik." [1]

"Ohhh," kata mereka serempak.

"Yak! Sesi pertanyaan telah selesai!" kata Tsuna senang.

"Eeeh? Tapi kan baru satu pertanyaan yang baru ditanyakan, Paaak!" protes mereka.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Waktunya belajar!"

* * *

-page break-

* * *

[Ding] [Dong] [Ding]

"Pelajarannya cukup sampai hari ini dulu," kata Tsuna begitu mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Berdiri! Beri salam!" kata ketua kelas mereka sambil memberikan aba-aba.

"Terima kasih, Pak!"

_Jadi seperti inikah rasanya jadi seorang guru?_ Batin Tsuna begitu keluar dari kelas.

"Sawada-sensei," kata seseorang dari belakang Tsuna.

"Ah, Bu Kepala Sekolah," sapa Tsuna begitu melihat ke belakang.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan," kata si Bu Kepala Sekolah SMP Namimori itu tersebut. Tsuna langsung mengikuti Kepala Sekolah tersebut.

Begitu sampai diruang Kepala Sekolah, Tsuna langsung duduk.

"Harus saya katakan," kata si Kepala Sekolah tersebut sambil mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakan api.

"Cara anda sedikit... _licik_," lanjutnya setelah menghisap rokoknya.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum licik sebelum menjawab, "aku belajar dari yang _terbaik_,"

"Ahahaha," Kepala Sekolah tersebut tertawa.

"Keputusanku untuk menerimamu menjadi guru disini tidak salah rupanya," katanya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman, karena kau sendiri adalah boss-ku," lanjutnya lagi sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Di lingkungan sekolah, kau anggap saja aku sebagai guru disekolahmu, tapi diluar sekolah, aku adalah boss-mu," kata Tsuna sambil melipat kakinya.

"Fine with me," balas si Kepala Sekolah tersebut.

[Ding] [Dong] [Ding]

"Baiklah, saya yakin pembicaraan kita sampai disini," kata Tsuna sambil beranjak berdiri.

"dan sebelumnya, mohon rahasiakan dari Vongola kalau saya ada disini, Dohachiro-san," lanjut Tsuna sambil memberikan tatapan 'if-you-dare-you-know-the-consequence'.

Si Kepala Sekolah langsung merinding sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

=Nama: Dohachiro Haruka

Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan

Umur: 27 tahun

Status: Bertunangan dengan Mochida Kensuke

Pekerjaan: Kepala Sekolah SMP Namimori [2]=

_**Kelas 2D, SMP Namimori, Namimori, Japan**_

"Good afternoon, students!" sapa Tsuna begitu memasuki kelas barunya.

"I'm your new teacher.."

* * *

-page break-

* * *

_**Pasar Namimori Timur, Namimori, Japan**_

"Hei, aku tadi dikirim pesan oleh anakku," kata seorang ibu kepada sekelompok ibu-ibu dipasar.

"Oh, apa itu?" tanya mereka.

"Katanya ada guru baru disekolahnya!"

"Oh, siapa? Siapa?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Hah? Gak salah tuh? Si _Dame-Tsuna_?" tanya ibu-ibu gak percaya.

"Beneran kok!"

"Coba kamu tanya suamimu! Dia juga mengajar disana, kan?"

"OK, akan aku coba tanya kedia,"

* * *

-page break-

* * *

_**Meeting's Room, Vongola HQ, Sicily, Italy**_

"OK, semuanya. Hari ini kita mengadakan rapat dadakan," kata Gokudera sambil membuka rapat.

"Yare, yare. Memangnya kita mau membahas apa, sih?" tanya Lambo sambil membuka bungkus lollipop rasa anggurnya.

=Nama: Bovino Lambo

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-Laki

Umur: 15 tahun

Status: Berpacaran dengan I-Pin

Pekerjaan: Vongola Decimo's Guardian=

"Yang ada dihadapan kalian adalah kopian dari tulisan tangan Juudaime yang ditinggalkannya dua hari yang lalu diruang kerjanya," kata Gokudera sambil menunjukkan map berwarna orange.

Semua yang hadir langsung mengambil map tersebut, membukanya, dan membaca isi yang ada didalamnya.

**"APA?!"** teriak mereka semua (minus Gokudera dan Yamamoto).

"Tsuna-nii tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini!" teriak Lambo.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Lambo itu ada benarnya," kata Ryohei yang tumben-tumbennya tidak berteriak seperti biasanya.

=Nama: Sasagawa Ryohei

Jenis Kelamin: Laki-Laki

Umur: 25 tahun

Status: Menikah dengan Sasagawa (ex-Kurokawa) Hana

Pekerjaan: Vongola Decimo's Guardian=

**BRAK!**

"Itu adalah kesalahan kalian sendiri," kata Kyoko sambil tersenyum yang amat sangat 'innocent'.

"Setiap kali kalian diberi misi, kalian **pasti**, tidak mungkin tidak, merusak atau menghancurkan sesuatu," kata Kyoko yang masih tersenyum.

"Sepeti yang dituliskan oleh Tsuna," kata Kyoko sambil menunjukkan kopian tersebut, "kalian **masih bisa** bertahan hidup hanya dengan gaji 25 persen,"

"Kyoko.." kakaknya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi langsung dipotong oleh Kyoko.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku," kata Kyoko sambil menatap tajam, "kalian itu gajinya berapa, sih?"

Semuanya langsung terdiam, tidak berani menjawab.

Kyoko kembali tersenyum, "aku yakin rapatnya sampai disini, sampai jumpa lagi semuanya~. Aku ada janjian sama Reborn. Totaloo~" kata Kyoko sebelum beranjak pergi.

* * *

-page break-

* * *

End of Target 2

* * *

-page break-

* * *

[1]: Yup, aku yakin ada guru yang seperti itu. Buktinya disekolahku banyak guru yang mengajar lebih dari satu. Padahal disekolah saya gurunya sudah banyak, loh. _Hell_, bahkan ada guru disekolahku yang mengajar PKN, Bahasa Jawa, semua pelajaran IPS, dan Matematika secara bersamaan, entah itu murid SMP atau SMA.

[2]: Yey, Nezu punya anak cewek~ *slapped* (ini OC)

Um..

MAAF SAYA TELAT UPDATE! *nangis kejer*

Saya harap update ini cukup menjadi permohonan maaf saya

Alasan saya telat update fanfik ini adalah..

Saya keasyikan main PS *wajah watados*

Dan, um..

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH ME-REVIEW, MEMBACA, MEN-FAVORITE-KAN, BAHKAN MEN-ALERT-KAN FANFIK INI! *capslok jeblok*

Sampai Jumpa di Target 3!

JackFrost14

P.S: SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN


	3. Field Trip

**Behind the Clothes of Teacher is a Mafia Boss**

* * *

**Summary:** AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menghindari musuh ABADI yang bernama PAPERWORK. Dengan alasan ia rindu kepada ibunya tercinta, Tsuna kembali (baca: kabur) ke Jepang sebagai salah satu guru di SMP Namimori. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang tua dari murid-murid tersebut begitu mengetahui "Dame-Tsuna" mengajar? TYL.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Multi-language.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s). No more, no less.

**Target 3:** Field Trip

* * *

One Month Later

"Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam rapat kita kali ini," sambut Dohachiro Haruka, Kepala Sekolah SMP Namimori.

"Kali ini kita akan membahas darma wisata untuk kelas 1, 2 dan 3," kata Haruka sambil membuka rapat.

"Seperti biasa, di bulan Juni; kelas 1 akan berdarmawisata di Kota Namimori. Lalu di bulan September; kelas 2 akan berdarmawisata di Kota Tokyo. Dan di bulan Desember; kelas 3 akan berdarmawisata di Kota Kyoto. Subyek yang akan dikunjungi sama seperti tahun sebelumnya," lanjut Haruka.

"Yang akan kita bahas adalah; tanggal pelaksanaan, biaya, pembimbing; dan sebagainya,"

"Ada usulan?"

"Bagaimana jika dilaksanakan pertengahan bulan?" usul Ichika Nanami; guru Biologi kelas 2.

"Boleh. Ada yang lain?"

"Awal bulan?" usul yang lain.

"Boleh. Kenapa tidak sekalian akhir bulan?"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Haruka menghela nafas, "sudahlah, kita voting saja. Tulis dikertas kapan pelaksanaannya,"

Tak lama Haruka selesai berbicara, semua langsung menulis menurut pendapat mereka di kertas masing-masing. Begitu selesai, mereka langsung memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Haruka.

"Ichika-san, tolong catat," perintah Haruka kepada Nanami.

"Hai!" Nanami langsung menyiapkan kertas untuk mencatat.

"Awal bulan,

Awal bulan,

Pertengahan bulan,

Pertengahan bulan,

Pertengahan bulan,

Akhir bulan,

Akhir bulan,

Awal…."

Sekitar lima sampai tujuh menit Haruka membaca kertas-kertas tersebut dan Nanami mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruka.

"Bagaimana, Ichika-san?" tanya Haruka begitu selesai membaca.

"Um, yang Awal bulan ada 15; Pertengahan bulan 30; dan Akhir bulan juga 15," jawab Nanami.

"Tapi, sepertinya Anda belum memberi voting Anda, Dohachiro-san," ucap Nanami gugup.

"Ah, kau benar," kata Haruka sadar. "Tapi tetap saja pertengahan bulan yang menang. Jadi tak begitu penting kan?"

"Dohachiro-san," panggil Tsuna tiba-tiba, "meskipun suara Anda tidak berfungsi. Sebaiknya Anda tetap memberi suara Anda," saran Tsuna.

"Hm, benar juga. Baik saya pilih Akhir bulan," ucap Haruka.

"Baik. Jadi kesimpulannya adalah; Awal 15; Pertengahan 30; dan Akhir 16. Berdasarkan voting, kita akan melaksanakan ketiga darmawisata pada pertengahan bulan," kata Nanami dengan nada sekretaris.

"Jika pertengahan, sekitar tanggal lima belas?" tanya yang lain.

"Hai," jawab Haruka. "Kita akan melaksanakannya sekitar tanggal 15. Ichika-san! Catat!"

"Hai!"

"Pembahasan selanjutnya…"

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

"Morning students!" sapa Tsuna begitu memasuki kelas 2-2.

"Morning Sir!"

"Saya membawa Bad News dan Good News untuk kalian semua!" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum ala malaikatnya. Hampir seluruh siswi dan siswa "ooh~" ria begitu melihat senyumannya itu. Hampir. Kecuali murid-murid dari orang tua yang mengetahui 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Kalian ingin mengetahui yang mana dulu?" tanya Tsuna kepada muridnya.

"Bad News aja dulu, Sensei!" teriak para murid yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih "bersemangat"

"Tenang, tenang," ucap Tsuna yang berusaha menenangkan murid-muridnya. 'Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau setiap hari tatapan mereka semakin ganas ya?' batin Tsuna sambil keringat dingin.

"Ujian untuk kelas 2 yang akan diadakan pada bulan September diajukan pada bulan Agustus!" kata Tsuna senang.

"APAAAA?!" teriak para murid dengan tatapan horor.

"Good News-nya adalah, di bulan September kalian akan melakukan darmawisata di Kota Tokyo!" lanjut Tsuna dengan nada bahagianya itu.

"HOREEEEEE!"

"Seperti kata orang; 'Habis Gelap, Terbitlah Terang!'" teriak salah satu murid.

'Loh, bukannya itu kata-katanya Ibu Kartini ya? Pahlawan wanita dari Indonesia? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' batin Tsuna heran. 'Ah, sudahlah,'

"OK, kita mulai belajar ya! Mulai hari ini kita akan kejar materi,"

"Looooh,"

"Ingat! Ujiannya di bulan Agustus! Meskipun sekarang masih bulan Mei, kalian harus melakukan persiapan! Always expect unexpected!"

Dan anak-anak pun langsung tertunduk lesu.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Tsuna merasakan Handphone-nya bergetar. Dengan segera, ia langsung membuka dan mengeceknya.

[You got a new email]

[Read it now?]

[Yes / No]

[Yes]

[A new email from S.K]

'Ah…dari Kyoko,'

[Tsuna *insert love in here*

Aku akan ke Jepang minggu depan ^^

Tenang, Reborn and the Ladies akan mengawasi anak-anak kok ^_^)b

Disana aku akan membuka café kecil ^^

Jaa ^_^

-Sasagawa Kyoko]

Selesai membaca email tersebut, Tsuna langsung melakukan happy dance dalam hatinya dengan anime tears.

'Asyik, Kyoko akan kesini,'

[Replay / Back]

[Replay]

[Kyoko *insert love in here*

Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa tinggal bersama dengan kami ^^

Café kecil? *A*

Aku ikut bantu setelah selesai mengajar boleh? *A*

Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara :)

Beritahu aku kapan ya ^^

Jaa *insert love in here*

-Sawada Tsunayoshi]

[Send?]

[Yes / No]

[Yes]

"Sepertinya si Dame-Sensei sedang senang nih," kata seseorang sinis dari belakang Tsuna. Tsuna hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ah, halo Kurogami-san," sapa Tsuna saat menoleh ke belakang.

Kurogami Nara, salah satu teman seangkatan Tsuna saat masih SMP dulu. Pria yang sudah menikah ini adalah paman dari salah satu murid Tsuna yang duduk di kelas 3. Kurogami hanya mendengus sebal sebelum melewati Tsuna dengan kepala dijunjung tinggi. Sementara itu Tsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Ah sudahlah. Yang penting minggu depan Kyoko datang~ Lalalala~,'

* * *

End of Target 3

* * *

OH, YEAH! I'M BACK BABY! *cipika cipiki satu-satu para Reader* *langsung dihajar Reader* *tergeletak bersimbah darah* *jjiah*

Ugh… Sebelum Anda semua beneran membunuh saya, ijinkan saya menjelaskan, ehehehe? *keringat dingin*

Uh…well… Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa saya belum update fanfic ini. Pertama, saya ada Ujian Nasional.

U.J.I.A.N-N.A.S.I.O.N.A.L-2.0-T.I.P.E

Meskipun UN sudah berakhir, saya masih harus BERDOA semoga LULUS (AMIIN) dan ikut tes masuk universitas sana sini, orz.

Dan sampai sekarang pun saya masih ketar ketir dengan hasilnya… (dammit you PHYSICS AND MATH! I HATE YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU PHYSICS! ARGH!) *nangis bawang bombay saat mengingat UN pas Fisika, and let me tell you, saya benaran menangis saat mengerjakan, untung bawa tisu dan duduk saya dibelakang* *ceritanya sih curcol getoh*

Dan Anda semua boleh membunuh saya sekarang ;w;

Sampai jumpa di Target 4! *lambai-lambai tisu* T_T

JackFrost14

P.S: Untuk _**Guest:**_ Thank you! Kalau bukan Anda, mungkin saya tidak akan meng-upload fanfic ini meskipun pendek T_T *cipika cipiki* *ditabok massa*


	4. Between Angel and Demon

**Behind the Clothes of Teacher is a Mafia Boss**

* * *

**Summary:** AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menghindari musuh ABADI yang bernama PAPERWORK. Dengan alasan ia rindu kepada ibunya tercinta, Tsuna kembali (baca: kabur) ke Jepang sebagai salah satu guru di SMP Namimori. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang tua dari murid-murid tersebut begitu mengetahui "Dame-Tsuna" mengajar? TYL.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Multi-language.

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s). No more, no less.

**Target 4:** Between Angel and Demon

* * *

_**SMP Namimori, Namimori, Japan**_

Jika kau menanyakan seperti apa Sawada Tsunayoshi kepada murid-murid SMP Namimori, maka mereka akan menjawab;

"Sawada-sensei? He is a demon in angel skin,"

"Tidak! Jangan dia! Anyone but him! He is a demon!"

"Kau tidak boleh tertipu dengan senyuman malaikatnya itu! Jangan percaya!"

"Dia itu guru yang sadis!"

"He is a Spartan Teacher!"

Well..kurang lebih kau akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

Tapi, beda lagi jika kau menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut kepada guru-guru SMP Namimori.

"Sawada-san? He is a gentlemen,"

"He is a sweet person~,"

"Dia guru yang baik,"

"Guru yang pengertian terhadap murid-muridnya,"

"Dia itu guru sejati,"

Beda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Balik ke cerita lagi deh.

"Selamat pagi semuanya~," sapa Tsuna saat memasuki Ruang Musik.

"Pagi Sensei," jawab murid-murid dengan kepala menunduk.

Tsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa sih? Kok lesu semua?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Ini semua gara-gara Sensei," jawab salah satu murid yang masih tertunduk lesu.

"Loh, kok bisa?"

"Gara-gara Sensei suka memberi ulangan tambahan untuk kelas 1 dan 2 setiap Hari Minggu. Hari Minggu, Sensei. Hari dimana seharusnya untuk bersantai,"

"Maka dari itu, semua guru juga ikutan memberi ulangan tambahan setiap Hari Minggu,"

Tsuna hanya ber-'oh' saat mendengar jawaban dari muridnya itu.

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan kalian?"

"INI KARENA KAMI SUDAH KELAS 3 SENSEI! KAMI JUGA KENA GETAHNYA DENGAN GURU LAIN!" teriak para murid dengan anime tears diwajah mereka.

"Ehehe? Maaf?"

Tsuna menghela nafas, "Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dari saya, akan saya berikan jam kosong untuk hari ini,"

"Yang bener Sensei?! Makasih Sensei!"

"Jangan ramai ya!" ucap Tsuna sebelum keluar dari Ruang Musik dan berjalan kearah Ruang Guru.

"Loh, Sawada-san sudah selesai mengajarnya?" tanya Nanami di Ruang Guru.

Tsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak. Aku memberi anak-anak jam kosong,"

"Waah, tumben,"

"Haha, iya. Sekali-kali juga boleh, kan?" kata Tsuna sebelum mengambil beberapa kertas.

"Loh, mau kemana?" tanya Nanami lagi.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum malaikat, "Hanya membagikan soal kok," jawabnya singkat sebelum keluar dari Ruang Guru.

Dengan santai, ia berjalan memasuki koridor kelas 1.

"Permisi," kata Tsuna saat memasuki kelas 1-1.

"Ah, Sawada-san!" kata guru matematika yang sedang mengajar.

"Saya mau membagi soal untuk anak-anak sebentar," kata Tsuna sambil menunjukkan ekspresi maaf.

"Oh, tak apa-apa, Sawada-san," kata guru itu.

"Tolong di fotokopi-kan, ya. Dikumpulkan pas pelajaran berikutnya," kata Tsuna kepada bendara kelas.

"Tapi, Sensei! Kemarin kan Sensei sudah memberi kami soal! Masa' diberi lagi!" kata si bendahara kelas yang tidak terima.

"Tapi itu kan dikumpulkan minggu depan," jawab Tsuna santai.

"Kemarin 80 soal, Sensei! Sekarang nambah-," si bendahara melihat jumlah soal sesaat, "40 soal lagi! Dan pelajaran berikutnya ya minggu depan itu!"

"Terus?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada polos.

Dan satu kelas yang mendengar perdebatan, -sebenarnya bukan debat sih-, antara si bendahara kelas dengan Tsuna, langsung mengeluarkan anime tears mereka. Tsuna hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak didiknya.

"Oh, iya," kata Tsuna tiba-tiba didekat pintu kelas, "semua soal yang saya berikan, akan saya masukkan kedalam daftar nilai, loh. Minimal kalian mengerjakan 80% dari semua soal yang saya berikan," lanjut Tsuna sebelum mampir ke kelas lain.

Sedangkan guru matematika yang melihat dari tadi, juga berpikiran yang sama dengan Tsuna.

"Ide Sawada-san bagus juga. OK! Mulai minggu depan saya juga akan memberikan tugas untuk kalian semua!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

* * *

_**Pasar Namimori Timur, Namimori, Japan**_

"Aku dengar, si Dame-Tsuna suka memberi soal yang banyak dan deadline-nya dalam waktu singkat," kata si ibu rumah tangga A.

"Iya! Betul! Aku sering dapat komplain dari anakku. Ia sering ke sekolah tiap hari Minggu untuk ulangan! ULANGAN! Please deh, hari Minggu itu untuk hari santai!" imbuh si ibu rumah tangga B.

"Tapi, bukankah itu bagus? Nilai anak-anak kalian jadi meningkat, kan?" komen si ibu rumah tangga C.

"Tch, anakmu masih SD sih. Jadi anakmu belum merasakannya," ucap si ibu A.

"Gak kok, anak saya kan les dengan beliau. Nilainya jadi membaik tuh," ucap si ibu C dengan nada santai dan polos.

"What-?! Apa kamu gak kasian dengan anakmu?!" teriak si ibu A dan B.

"Anakku justru suka, kok," jawab si ibu C yang masih heran.

Kedua ibu rumah tangga itu, si A dan B, hanya menatap si ibu C dengan tatapan horor.

"Kasihan anaknya. Pasti diguna-guna, tuh," bisik si ibu A kepada si ibu B. Si ibu B hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

_**Pasar Namimori Barat, Namimori, Japan**_

"Haah, hari ini Sawada-sensei cakep sekali seperti biasanya," komen si ibu D.

"Iya, anakku beruntung sekali bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Bahkan dihari Minggu juga ketemu. Haah," imbuh si ibu E.

"Kalian sudah menikah, loh," sindir si ibu F.

"Biarin!"

* * *

_…Jika seandainya para ibu rumah tangga dari sisi Barat dan sisi Timur bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi, ya? Fans vs. Haters, who will win?_

* * *

_**Vongola Mansion, Sicily, Italy**_

"Besok kamu sudah berangkat, ya?" tanya sahabatnya, Sasagawa (ex-Kurokawa) Hana.

"Yup!" jawab Kyoko senang sambil melipat bajunya kedalam koper.

"Mau aku bantu?" tawar Hana lagi yang juga ikut senang.

"Tentu!"

Lambo yang kebetulan ada didepan pintu, mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

'Apakah mungkin.. Kyoko-nee-san, kembali ke Jepang? Tetapi, untuk apa? Apakah mungkin-! Aku harus memberitahu yang lainnya!'

* * *

_**Sawada Residence, Namimori, Japan**_

Tek.

'Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak..' batin Tsuna saat makan malam bersama ibunya.

"Tsu-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Nana heran.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum, "Oh, tidak apa-apa, kok,"

* * *

_**Vongola Headquarters, Sicily, Italy**_

"Apa kau yakin, Lambo?" tanya Hayato tidak percaya.

"Yup! Aku yakin!" jawab Lambo penuh keyakinan.

"Tetapi kita belum tahu pasti, kan?" sela Takeshi. "Kalau Kyoko benar-benar ke Jepang dan mengunjungi Tsuna?"

"Gak ada salahnya untuk berharap, kan!" teriak Hayato dan Lambo bersamaan.

"Maa, kalian benar juga," ucap Takeshi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Kyoya-senpai untuk kesana, bagaimana? Dia suka Jepang, kan?"

"Ya, sebaiknya biarkan dia saja yang mengeceknya. Bilang ke dia kalau misi ini Level A!" perintah Hayato.

Sementara Lambo hanya mengatakan, "Dia bukan suka. Tapi CINTA! Terutama Namimori,"

"Aye-aye, Sir!" ucap Takeshi sebelum mencari Kyoya, menghiraukan kata-kata Lambo.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kalau percakapan mereka didengar oleh seseorang.

'Harus aku beritahukan kepada Boss, Reborn, dan Kyoko!' batin orang tersebut sebelum menghilang dalam kabut.

* * *

End of Target 4

* * *

Dun! Dun! Dun! Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang terakhir itu! *wink wink*

Oh, by the way.

SAYA LULUS! YAY! XD

…tapi tidak untuk SNMPTN :v (Saya terlalu tinggi sih :v *le kipas2)

Saya harap kalian suka dengan chapter ini! XD Maaf kalau tidak ada humornya dan terkesan BORING! *bows

Oh, iya. Tentang ulangan di hari Minggu, dan tugas seabrek dengan deadline singkat itu berdasarkan pengalaman saya disekolah ._.)v

Ada yang mau menceritakan pengalamannya disekolah? Lumayan untuk referensi :

See you on the next chapter!

JackFrost14

_**P.S:**_ Hey! Jika kalian mengerti bahasa Inggris, kalian bisa mengecek fanfic yang berjudul "_**Tsuna-sensei!**_" yang ditulis oleh _**Alice39**_. Idenya sama dengan fanfic ini :) Dia mengambil challenge-ku di forum! XD


End file.
